Pequeño susto
by SombraLN
Summary: Tony ama el Halloween, lo que más le gusta de esta fecha es espantar a otros, después de todo a él no le asusta nada. ¿Cierto?... Un one shot de la familia conformada por Steve, Tony y su hijo Peter celebrando el Halloween. #SuperhusbandsHalloweenContest


Este es un One shot para el concurso de Halloween de las páginas Stony y SuperhusbandsInfinity

Es AU de superfamily pero sin súper poderes XD

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Halloween, la época más deseada, claro después de navidad ya que todos aman los regalos, aun así es la fecha que esperan con ansias los niños y algunos adultos, después de todo, disfrazarte y que te regalen dulces no es para menos.

Las calles y casas ya están adornadas, hay quienes no ponen decoración alguna para fingir que no están buscando evitar a los niños y su petición de caramelos; por otro lado están quienes aman tanto la fecha que están dispuestos a transformar su patio en un espectáculo lúgubre y aterrador lleno de fantasmas y monstruos. En este segundo grupo entraba una familia muy especial.

Steve se encuentra en la cocina, un pitido incesante le avisa que debe sacar del horno lo que se ha cocinado, busca un par de guantes y con cuidado saca una charola negra con galletas de diversas formas sobre ella. El rubio comienza a decorar las pequeñas galletas con puntos y líneas aquí y allá, sonríe al finalizar su tarea y apreciar las pequeñas caras de fantasmas y vampiros que ha dibujado, quien diría que las tareas domésticas se le darían tan bien a un soldado, en efecto él era un ejemplo de que los estereotipos no son más que ideas absurdas.

Se escucha la puerta principal siendo abierta y unos pasos firmes avanzando, en el marco aparece su esposo Tony con varias bolsas en una mano y con el brazo libre cargando a su pequeño niño de un año Peter.

 **\- Bienvenidos –** Steve se acerca para tomar en brazos al pequeño niño y de paso depositarle un beso en los labios a su pareja **– ¿Conseguiste todo? –**

 **\- Por supuesto, ¿Con quien crees que hablas? Tony Stark siempre consigue lo que quiere –**

 **\- ¿Eso y más no? –** pregunto divertido señalando las bolsas, hasta donde recordaba solo le pidió ir a comprar leche.

 **\- Solo pensé que nos hacían falta un par de cosas –** coloca las bolsas sobre la mesa y comienza a sacar diversos objetos, dulces y juguetes.

 **\- ¿Tony, que es** **todo esto? –**

 **\- Ya veras, amo esta época, hay tantas cosas divertidas –** saca un cráneo de plástico, sus ojos son rojos y tiene un cigarro.

 **\- ¿Más adornos? Creí que teníamos suficie** **n** **tes, además eso podría asustar a Peter –**

 **\- Claro que no, de hecho él lo vio antes que yo y le encanto –**

 **\- ¿Cómo dices? –**

 **\- Si, mira lo que hace –** Tony mueve un pequeño botón debajo de la figura y lo deja en la mesa, el cráneo esta inmóvil.

 **\- ¿Qué se supone que hace? –**

 **\- Esto –** Tony da un fuerte aplauso y el cráneo comienza a reír abriendo y cerrando la mandíbula mientras el cigarro se enciende en varios colores, Peter emocionado se estira tratando de tomar aquel peculiar juguete.

 **\- ¡Lo ves! –** Anuncia emocionado Tony **– ¡Le encanta! –**

Steve da un suspiro; mientras el castaño sigue sacando juguetes alusives a la fecha, el rubio se preguntaba como era posible que se emocionara tanto como un niño, pero no podía negar que era algo tierno, un lado que solo el conocía.

 **\- ¡Mira esto! -** Tony anuncio de repente mostrándole al otro un gran tazón con una mano de esqueleto.

 **\- ¿Y eso es? -**

 **\- Aun no tiene las baterías, pero el punto es que le pones los dulces dentro y cuando alguien quiera tomar uno la mano se mueve de repente, ¿Lo imaginas?, ya quiero ver sus caras de susto -** divertido por lo que imaginaba comenzó a reír.

 **\- No es buena idea, no estoy de acuerdo en que asustes asi a los niños -** Steve le reprendió.

 **\- ¿Niños? ¿Quien hablo de niños? Lo pondré fuera con un letrero que indique que son dulces solo para los adultos, eso es mas divertido porque jamás lo esperarán -** volvió a reír.

 **\- Eres incorregible Tony -** alzó frente a el a Peter **\- no hagas caso a tu papi, no es correcto asustar a otros -** el pequeño reia mientras su padre lo levantaba mas alto, Tony se acercó.

 **\- No hagas caso al aburrido de papá -** rodeo la cintura del rubio por la espalda **\- lo más divertido en el mundo es asustar a todos -** le dio un beso a Steve en la mejilla, quien sonrio y regreso la vista a todas aquellas compras, notando algo peculiar.

 **\- Tony... -**

 **\- ¿Si? -**

 **\- ¿Y la leche? -**

El castaño se quedó quieto, ahora que lo recordaba ir a la tienda tenía un fin.

 **\- Ire yo -** anuncio el rubio mientras se liberaba del abrazo **\- de paso traeré otras cosas, comida claro esta -** recalcó para el otro.

Tony se cruzó de brazos con un puchero mientras veía a su esposo alistarse para salir, Steve saco del closet una cangurera, le entregó a Peter al castaño mientras se colocaba el aditamento para luego entre ambos acomodar al pequeño niño.

 **\- Nos vamos -** anuncio el rubio en canino a la salida **\- pórtate bien Tony -**

El otro bufo mientras tomaba una de las galletas recién horneadas, miro todo lo que había traído y sonrió, vaya que amaba esta época.

En la tienda, un rubio alto cargando a su pequeño hijo atraia todas las miradas de mujeres y hombres cautivados por su presencia, mientras este era ajeno a la atención que recibía continuaba su andar tomando diversos artículos y colocándolos en el carrito. Cuando paso por la sección de adornos de la época no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Tony y su gusto por la fecha.

Mientras en casa, Tony estornudo casi tirando unos faroles que traía en mano, por suerte logro sostenerlos para después empezar a colgarlos en el pórtico. Cuando termino se giro para ver su patio, estaba muy orgulloso de aquella representación de halloween que yacía frente a el, calabazas, fantasmas y diversas criaturas estaban esparcidas por el lugar, miro por último cerca de la puerta el tazón con dulces para los adultos y el letrero que había planeado colocar, sonrió de manera traviesa ansioso por que empezaran a llegar víctimas a tocar.

Más tarde, Steve regreso de hacer las compras y vio algunos objetos nuevos en su patio, suspiro al ver aquel letrero cerca de la entrada, Peter reía y saltaba en la cangurera, al parecer le gustaba lo que su padre había hecho. Entraron anunciando su llegada pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, se encamino a la cocina para dejar las compras, noto que le faltaban un par de galletas en la charola, tomo una y se la entregó a Peter quien comenzó a comerla animadamente.

 **\- Tony, ¿En donde estas? -** avanzó hacia la sala **\- ¿Tony? -** se asomó por las escaleras asumiendo que podría estar en el dormitorio, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta. Aun con Peter en la cangurera subió despacio los escalones. Llego hasta su cuarto y abrió con cautela, en cuanto vio el interior se apresuró a cubrir los ojos de su pequeño niño. **\- Tony... -**

 **\- ¿Si? -** en la cama Tony le sonreía de manera coqueta mientras posaba seductoramente.

Steve observó a detalle al otro, este tenia una capa y dientes de vampiro... Solo eso, por demás estaba desnudo.

 **\- Tony, ¿Qué haces? -** pregunto divertido mientras Peter trataba que su padre descubriera sus ojos.

 **\- ¿Qué? Sólo te muestro mi disfraz, ¿Te gusta? -**

 **\- Bastante -** sonrió Steve **\- dejare a Peter en su cuarto para que tome su siesta y regresare para que veas mi disfraz -** le guiño un ojo y salio del cuarto mientras Tony celebraba en silencio por su triunfo y es que considerando las circunstancias, con tanto niño viniendo a pedir dulces no tendrían un espacio para ellos, asi que debía aprovechar ahora o nunca.

Ya era tarde, los niños ya invadían las calles con disfraces tan variados como los colores. En cierta casa, un castaño miraba por la ventana divirtiéndose a espensas de aquellos adultos que ingenuamente intentaban tomar un dulce de un tazón que solo provocaba un susto tras otro.

- **Vaya que te diviertes, ¿No? -** el rubio se acerco levantando una ceja; su disfraz era de un hombre lobo, no usaba máscara, en cambio tenia en su cabeza unas orejas caninas.

 **\- Tú lo has dicho -** respondio el otro limpiando las lágrimas que salían de tanto reír; Tony esta vez tenia el traje completo siendo un vampiro sexy, de acuerdo a sus palabras.

 **\- Apuesto que si te asustaran a ti no sería tan divertido -**

 **\- ¡Ja! Eso es imposible, no hay nada que me asuste -** se jacto orgulloso.

Antes de que Steve continuara la conversación una pequeña presencia llego hasta ellos, ambos miraron enternecidos a su hijo que daba pequeños pasos; Peter usaba un disfraz de araña, cada que movía sus brazos cuatro "patas" conectadas por hilos le imitaban.

 **\- ¡Peter! –** El vampiro se apresuró para levantar en brazos a la pequeña araña **\- ¡Que adorable! No cabe duda que tienes todo mi carisma –** Steve sonrío ante los comentarios del otro **– pero ¿No íbamos a disfrazarlo de robot? –** se giró hacia Steve.

 **\- Íbamos, pero cierta persona olvido comprar el disfraz, por suerte su tía Natasha nos envió este hace unos días, lo guarde como un respaldo y mira lo bien que le quedo -**

 **\- Tu tía gruñona tiene buen gusto –** Aseguraba Tony abrazando a su hijo como si se tratase de un peluche.

 **\- ¿A quién llamas gruñona? –** la voz femenina atrajo la atención de los dos hombres, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba su amiga Natasha.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –** pregunto Tony para evitar una discusión por su comentario anterior.

 **\- No es obvio, tenía que ver a Peter con su disfraz –** la mujer respondió como si fuera la respuesta más lógica **– por cierto, también vinieron ellos –** señalo detrás de ella mientras Thor se asomaba junto con Loki.

 **\- Bienvenidos –** Steve se acercó para recibir a sus amigos mientras Tony le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Natasha.

 **\- Recuérdame, ¿Por qué tienes una copia de la llave de la casa? –**

 **\- Porque soy la tía favorita de Peter y así estaré lista para cualquier emergencia –** Cargo a Peter abrazándolo de forma similar a la que Tony había hecho momentos antes.

 **\- Aja, ósea emergencias como venir sin avisar, ¿No? –** Tony se cruzó de brazos.

 **\- Vamos, no seas grosero –** se acercó Steve **– ellos saben que siempre serán bienvenidos –**

 **\- ¿Que pasa Tony? –** Loki se acercó rodeando al otro por los hombros **\- ¿Planeabas algo en especial con tu hombre? –**

Tony solo bufo en respuesta, no le gustaba que llegaran sin avisar cuando el planeaba pasar el día con su familia, pero tampoco podía correrlos de su hogar o Steve se molestaría.

 **\- Loki, deja a nuestro buen amigo en paz –** Thor jalo al otro obligándole a soltarlo.

Tony suspiro con resignación, no había más opción que aceptar la situación y que mejor manera que con una fiesta.

 **\- Bien, habrá que ir por unos bocadillos, además necesitan disfraces –** Tony señalo a los tres invitados.

 **\- No desaprovechas toda oportunidad para beber, ¿Cierto? –** pregunto divertida Natasha a lo que el otro solo sonrió en respuesta.

Sin discusión, todos se organizaron para llevar a cabo una improvisada fiesta, Natasha se fue en busca de los disfraces; Tony y Loki se encargarían de las compras, muy a pesar de las quejas de Steve temiendo que su esposo comprará nuevamente cosas innecesarias; Thor se quedó para ayudar a arreglar un poco la casa; Peter se entretenía viendo una de sus caricaturas preferidas en televisión.

No tomo mucho tiempo organizar todo, los adultos bebían y bromeaban amenamente, Natasha vestía un largo vestido negro y un sombrero de bruja; Thor tenía un disfraz de policía mientras Loki tenía ropa de prisionero; poco sabia el pelinegro que sus trajes habían sido petición de Thor.

Los niños seguían tocando a la puerta en petición de sus ansiados caramelos, los amigos terminaron turnándose para atender a los pequeños.

La noche iba de maravilla, todos estaban tan contentos que terminaron olvidando un pequeño detalle.

 **\- ¡Hora de una foto grupal! –** exclamo Thor con emoción, todos asintieron comenzando a acomodarse, Natasha saco su teléfono con el clásico Selfie stick*.

 **\- Digan Halloween -** pidió la chica y en cuanto la foto fue tomada todos se acercaron para ver.

 **\- Tony… -** Hablo Steve con lentitud

 **\- ¿Si? –** respondió el nombrado sintiendo un escalofrió.

 **\- ¿En dónde está Peter? –**

Todos se mantuvieron callados, ahora que recordaban, ¿Quién se había quedado a cargo del pequeño niño?

 **\- Creí… que estaba contigo –** respondió nervioso Tony.

 **\- ¡Peter! –** se apresuró el rubio a buscar a su hijo.

 **\- ¿No lo tenías cargando tú? –** pregunto Loki a Natasha mientras emprendían la búsqueda.

 **\- Un rato pero luego Thor estuvo jugando con el –** respondió mientras buscaba bajo la mesa.

 **\- Si pero luego Steve se encargó de darle de comer –** El "policía" revisaba el closet.

 **\- ¡Y luego se lo pase Tony mientras preparaba los bocadillos! –** Steve les gritaba mientras subía las escaleras. Aunque sabía que nada tenía que hacer su hijo en el piso de arriba por la reja que impedía el paso al pie de las escaleras, pero aun así tenía que estar seguro.

 **\- Pero igual tenia ayudar con las bebidas así que se lo encargue a Loki –** Tony revisaba en la cocina abriendo toda puerta en su camino.

 **\- No, no, no, a mí no me echen la culpa, saben que yo no la hago de niñera así que le deje el trabajo a Natasha –** El pelinegro revisaba detrás de los sillones.

 **\- ¿Otra vez intentarás adjudicarme la responsabilidad? –** Natasha preguntaba ofendida mientras revisaba el baño.

Continuaron culpándose unos a otros mientras seguían revisando cada rincón de la casa.

Tony salió al patio, esperaba estar equivocado, pero si en algún momento su hijo logro cruzar la puerta ahora podría estar en cualquier lado, el solo hecho de pensarlo le produjo en su mente un sin fin de escenarios desafortunados, sentía su corazón acelerado, sudaba frio y su garganta estaba totalmente seca. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable al descuidar al pequeño? Juraba que al encontrarlo no volvería a quitarle la vista de encima jamás. Recorrió el lugar con la vista, eran pocos los niños que aun andaban por las calles, los más jóvenes con sus padres. Invadido por el sentimiento de impotencia dio una fuerte patada en el pórtico, acto seguido se escuchó una estruendosa risa que el castaño logro identificar como aquel cráneo con cigarro que reaccionaba al ruido, ni siquiera se molestó en girar para verlo, se pasó la mano por sus cabellos con frustración oyendo aun la risa mecánica del juguete.

Nuevamente una risa, pero esta vez diferente a la del juguete, una risa más suave.

Rápidamente Tony busco el origen del sonido, corrió hasta donde se encontraban un conjunto de fantasmas y justo en ese lugar encontró a la pequeña "araña" que andaba buscando. El hombre dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio, su hijo se divertía con aquel juguete que tanto llamaba su atención. Cargo al pequeño y lo abrazo con gran fuerza.

 **\- Peter, has asustado mucho a papá… -** le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo quien sonrió ante el cariño **– No lo vuelvas a hacer -**

Tony se encamino al interior de la casa anunciando haber encontrado a Peter, Steve y sus amigos no tardaron en rodearles, el otro padre cargaba a su hijo y le colmaba de besos.

En la noche, las visitas ya se habían retirado, nunca supieron cómo fue que el niño logro salir, pero ya no importaba, ahora estaba a salvo y eso era lo importante. Tony y Steve estaban en el cuarto de Peter viéndolo dormir.

 **\- Tony, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste en la mañana? –**

 **\- Digo muchas cosas, tienes que ser más específico –**

 **\- Algo sobre que era divertido asustar a los demás… y que no había nada que te asustara –**

 **\- … tal vez tienes un punto, pero en mi defensa hablaba de monstruos y fantasmas –**

 **\- Creí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, no recuerdo haberme asustado tanto en mi vida –** Steve paso la mano con suavidad por el rostro de Peter.

 **\- Lo entiendo… -** Tony abrazo por la espalda al **rubio – Steve, ¿Y si hoy llevamos a Peter para que duerma con nosotros? –** el otro sonrió ante la idea, se inclinó para tomar en brazos al pequeño durmiente, los tres se encaminaron a la habitación principal para descansar juntos tras el gran susto.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxx

*Bastón para tomar selfies

Es la primera vez que escribo Stony, al principio iba a meter criaturas o algo así para darle un susto a Tony, pero me di cuenta que sentir que perdiste a alguien querido es aún más aterrador, recién no encontraba a una sobrina y sentí que me iba a morir, no vuelvo a ir por ella a la escuela X_X

Creo que ese miedo lo entenderán mejor quienes tengan hijos, (hermanos, primos, sobrinos, nietos) pequeños, apuesto que han llegado a tener algún mini infarto T_T

Cuiden mucho a los peques en estas fechas y muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
